TODO LO QUE QUIERO PARA NAVIDAD ERES TU
by Luisa Black Whitlock
Summary: UN REGALO DE MI PARA TODAS LAS LECTORAS QUE SIEMPRE ESTAN CONMIGO, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, LAS ADORO : DEDICADO A: AGUSTINA TWILIGHTER, KATIUSKA CULLEN, VANESSA MI HERMANITA LINDA, Y TODAS MIS FIELES LECTORAS


FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS, ESTE ES UN REGALO DE MI PARA USTEDES Y ESPERO QUE ELS GUSTE

LAS QUIEROOO

* * *

><p>TODO LO QUE QUIERO PARA NAVIDAD, ERES TU<p>

One Shot

BELLA'S POV:

Estaba en medio del salón de arte, sentada llorando en silencio después de haber sido humillada una vez mas por la tonta de Tanya, no sabia como ella la había obtenido, era la carta que yo había hecho para el concurso, en la cual expresaba todo lo que sentía por el, por el amor de mi vida, porque el era y será siempre mi todo, aunque el ni me note, esto no era justo, yo le amaba, porque simplemente el no podía notarme y amarme con la misma intensidad, aquel sentimiento me estaba matando, escuche el crujido de la puerta al abrirse pero no quise saber quien era, de seguro era la plástica de Jessica, una mas de las secuaces estúpidas de la sin cerebro de Tanya que venia a burlarse de mi, sentí los pasos acercarse, aquel persona se inclino sobre mi mientras se sentaba a mi lado, entonces su olor llego a mis sentidos, aquel delicioso olor varonil que solo el poseía, alce mi rostro y lo vi, su rostro que me miraba con la pena y lastima en sus ojos, me dio rabia ver eso, así que me levante y me seque mis lagrimas, me iba a marchar con el poco orgullo que me quedaba pero su mano en mi brazo me lo impidió

Bella – susurro su voz suave, aquella voz de la que siempre había querido escuchar mi nombre, ahora con decirlo mandaba miles de dagas a mi corazón

Suéltame – dije con la voz rota y débil, por la humillación y la tristeza, la ira y el dolor, el me halo así si y me abrazo, suspire y aspire con fuerza intentando calmarme, gran error, su delicioso olor envolvió mis sentidos paralizándome, hipnotizándome, y no pude irme de ahí como quería, en vez de eso, me volví gelatina en sus brazos, fácil de manejar

Porque?, lo que dice en esa carta es… – dijo el mirándome pero no lo deje terminar

Soso, estúpido, imposible, crees que no lo se Cullen, se que todo aquello es solo parte de mi burda imaginación que… - pero el no me dejo terminar

Es hermoso, sabes Bella?, porque, aunque tu no lo sabias, siempre te observe en silencio, esperando un indicio, pero siempre estabas con Jacob y supuse que…. – dijo el haciendo gestos, aquello me cabreo, el estaba jugando conmigo, Maldita Sea

Deja de jugar Cullen, por favor, no te parece suficiente lo que me hizo la cabeza hueca de Tanya, ahora tu vienes a decirme que también me quieres, no saques estupideces ahora, nunca pensé en tener absolutamente nada con Jake el es como mi hermano mayor – le grite cabreada a su cara, esto no era justo, mi carta había sido leída para el en tono de burla y ahora el no podía hacer mas que burlarse mas de mi, humillarme mas

Si Isabella, y aunque no me lo creas – susurro el aferrándose a mi, abrazándome con mas fuerza entre sus brazos, acercando su cara a la mía, sus labios rozaban levemente los míos mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban – te amo – susurro sujetando con firmeza mi cabeza, subí mis manos a su cuello, esperado aquel momento que había soñado siempre….

El despertador sonó en todo su esplendor interrumpiendo mi sueño, si, porque solo en sueños Edward Cullen, el mariscal del equipo del colegio, los espartanos, podía decirme que me amaba, podía incluso dirigirme la palabra, cuando inicie el colegio el primer día, lo conocí, el me salvo de uno de mis encuentros diarios con el suelo, me sonrió y se presento, pero luego cuando nos vimos en clase y le salude, el me ignoro olímpicamente, como si yo fuera un cero a la izquierda, desde ese día, el se sienta en completo silencio en la clase de Literatura a mi lado, las palabras que me ha dirigido en lo que lleva el año han sido, "tienes un lápiz que me prestes", o, " me prestas tu borrador, no hice la tarea", y yo como boba accedía a cada uno de sus deseos, hasta el punto de yo quedarme sin lápiz o tarea para dárselos a el, pero lo único de lo que era consiente era de que estaba profundamente enamorada de aquel estúpido insensible, suspire mientras me levantaba de mi cama, acomode las cobijas moradas, como todo lo que tenia, pues amaba el color morado, acomode mi pieza y baje las escaleras aun en pijama, desde hacia unos 3 años vivía con Charlie, mi padre y el jefe de policía de este pueblito alienígena llamado Forks, donde todo, absolutamente todo, era verde, todo lo que debería representar calidez o lo que sea era verde, además, el cielo permanecía nublado siempre, pocas veces en las que hacia sol, pero casi siempre la lluvia acompañaba mis tristes días, desde que mi madre murió las cosas solo han empeorado, me hace falta aquella loca y despreocupada mujer de la que cuidaba, pues yo parecía mas la mama que ella, ella era feliz, en todo el termino de la palabra, era excéntrica, creativa, amigable, le encantaba pintar, y de ahí es que yo pinto tan bien, pues desde pequeña mi mama quiso meterme a todas las clases posibles, una vez hasta lo intentamos con Ballet, en el cual fracase horrorificamente, pero hacia unos 3 años y 1 mes, ella se había ido en el auto sola por unos víveres, en el camino un camionero no la vio y atropello el auto por ir tan rápido en una curva peligrosa, mi madre duro días en coma en el hospital, durante todos esos días yo me comportaba como autómata, no comía, no dormía, solo podía llorar y llorar, esperar a que mama despertara, pero eso no sucedió, se murió 15 días después del accidente, recuerdo que esa noche pude dormir por fin, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo, cuando me desperté, lo único que llenaba la habitación era el pitido continuo de aquella maquina, me negué a aceptar que mi madre había muerto, pero no tuve mas remedio que aceptarlo y mudarme con Charlie

Las primeras noches no podía dormir, llore y llore, todas ellas, no comía, no quería hacerlo, tuvieron que internarme en el hospital porque una noche intente asesinarme haciéndome cortes profundos en mis brazos, Charlie me encontró y me llevo a la clínica, me hicieron transfusiones y me mejore, El Dr. Cullen fue muy amable conmigo, si, como lo oyen, el padre de Edward, el mismo chico del que estoy profundamente enamorada me atendió, y me ayudo a recuperarme, dure 5 días en el hospital, y cuando salí me puse a la tarea de aceptar que mi madre solo viviría en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos, junto a Charlie salimos adelante, el sigue en su trabajo y yo me esfuerzo en mi estudio y trabajo en las tardes en la cafetería de la mama de Angela, una chica del colegio que siempre ha sido dulce y amable conmigo

Me limpie las lagrimas que producía el recuerdo de todo aquello y me dispuse a hacerme un desayuno simple, un cuenco con leche y choco crispes, comí con rapidez y subí de nuevo las escaleras, fui por mi estuche de aseo a mi habitación y luego entre en la ducha del único baño que había en toda la casa, lo cual era una tortura, me lave el cabello como siempre lo hacia con mi champo de fresas, cuando termine de bañarme salí de la ducha y me cepille los dientes, me seque el pelo con secador y lo desenrede antes de hacerme una coleta, cuando mi pelo estuvo bien sali del baño y me puse mi camisa sin mangas de color morado con mis jeans oscuros y unas converse negras, tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras, cogí mis llaves de la mesa central y Sali de ahí cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, me subí a mi antiguo Chevy, una camioneta de los años 60 de color rojo desgastado pero tan fuerte que era de las que veías en los choques que había reducido a chatarra uno de esos automóviles finos de hoy en día, suspire y encendí el motor el cual arranco con un ruido ensordecedor, di reversa y me dispuse a ir al instituto de Forks, unos viejos edificios de color blanco triste al sur del pueblito, no eran la gran cosa, pero eran suficientes para todos los que habían crecido en Forks, pues todos se conocían desde el jardín de infantes, e ahí otro problema para encajar, yo era el invasor que había llegado solo hacia unos tres años al instituto, y ahora, en el ultimo año de escuela era donde menos la gente me aceptaba, pero no era como si fuera su culpa siempre he pensado que veo el mundo de forma diferente a las demás personas, casi todos los chicos en el instituto ven en el estudio algo soso o aburrido, algunos ni siquiera creen que sirve de algo estudiar, pues muchos de ellos, tienen su vida asegurada, trabajando como modelos o como grandes jugadores de X o Y equipo, en cambio, yo se que si no estudio y obtengo una beca en Dartmounth o en la Universidad de Seattle, probablemente, no pueda estudiar lo que realmente quiero, llegue al instituto con varios minutos de anticipo, busque un lugar para mi camioneta y la estacione, me baje de ella y me dirigí a clases, pero entonces un destello plateado llamo mi atención

Y ahí llegaban, Los Populares, el grupo a donde Los Cullen pertenecían, el volvo plateado se parqueo a tres lugares de mi Chevy pero al otro lado, de aquel coche se bajaron Alice Cullen, una chica menudita con cabello color azabache y un sentido de la moda impresionante, Emmett Cullen, un grandulón que hacia parte del equipo de rugby de la escuela, Los Espartanos, al igual que su hermano, Edward Cullen, un chico atlético, divino, hermoso que me traía loca, los tres se veían como modelos listos para ser fotografiados para una revista de súper famosos, suspire y seguí mi camino, mientras algo o alguien me empujaba, lo que me hizo caer al suelo

Ups, lo siento Nerd, ehhh no, no lo siento – dijo burlonamente aquella rubia sin cerebro que contestaba al nombre de Tanya Denalie, bufe por lo bajo mientras me levantaba y recogía mis cosas

Lo siento, esa perra es una maldita – susurro la voz de mi mejor amigo a mi lado, le sonreí sin muchas ganas mientras me limpiaba las rodillas, el sonrió y me atrajo hacia si abrazándome, suspire y me deje guiar por el hasta la salida, sentía una potente mirada en mi nuca, pero no me voltee para saber quien era

Esa zorra algún día le daré lo que se merece –susurro Jake por lo bajo con rabia, y es que ese no era el primer ataque que recibía de su parte, Tanya y su sequito de idiotas cabeza hueca, Jessica, Lauren y sus dos hermanas, Irina y Kate, me tenían como su blanco de burlas favorito, me molestaban a cada rato, se reían de mi ropa, de lo inteligente que era, incluso una vez se rieron porque yo no estaba comiendo en el descanso mientras ellas se hartaban una hamburguesa con queso doble y gaseosa que después les costo un par de barros del asco

Ya Jakie, no te estreses por eso – dije acariciando su rostro, el cerro los ojos y suspiro

No se como las soportas, y no quiero ni imaginarme todo lo que sufrías sola antes de que decidiera venir a estudiar aquí – susurro Jake mirándome tiernamente, le sonreí en agradecimiento, Jake vive en La Push, una reserva india no muy lejos de Forks, y hasta hace un año el iba al instituto que había haya pero después de mucho pedirle se transfirió aquí, desde ese día, mis días son un poquito menos miserables

Pueees – dije haciendo una mueca, el negó con su cabeza y me abrazo, entramos juntos al aula de Biología, y nos sentamos juntos, como en todas las clases, menos Literatura que era la única clase que no compartíamos, el sonrió y me beso en la frente, yo le sonreí y nos sentamos bien en nuestros puestos, apoye mi codo en la mesa y voltee el rostro de forma que le podía ver a la perfección

Que hiciste ayer, ya decoraste tu casa? – pregunto Jake mirándome con ansiedad, suspire, la tan esperada época de Navidad había llegado, todo el mundo estaba feliz, dejándose regalitos y bastoncillos de dulce, y las cosas eran hermosas y la gente volaba de amor, y todo lo que conlleva la navidad

Si, con Charlie sacamos los viejos adornos y armamos el árbol de navidad, color rojo y purpura, la combinación mas loca, pero esos eran los colores con los que mama acomodaba y… -suspire mientras parpadeaba con rapidez para que las lagrimas no se desbordaran, siempre había tenido esa imagen tan presente, la cara sonriente de mi madre cuando armábamos el arbolito o decorábamos el frente de la casa

Shhh princesa, recuerda que tu mama esta cuidándote y no quiere verte triste, sonríe y mira la puerta, el Sr Popularidad Ojitos Lindos Por El Que Todas Suspiran esta llegando – susurro Jake en mi oído animándome, le sonreí con ternura y dirigí mi mirada hasta la puerta, donde el ser mas perfecto de la tierra cruzaba, Edward con su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, venia al lado de su hermano Emmett bromeando frente a algo, por unos segundos su mirada se cruzo con la mía, pero la aparto tan rápido como pudo, suspire con tristeza y mire hacia la ventana donde empezaba a nevar, bufe

Nieva – susurre mirando a Jake, este se rio con alegría y me pego en el hombro burlándose de mi, lo mire mal y volví a mirar la ventana

Jajaja prepárate para la guerra de bolas de nieve mas tarde – dijo Jake sonriendo como niño chiquito mientras miraba hacia afuera también, donde la nieve empezaba a hacer montoncitos

Oh no, ni loca huiré de ahí antes de que algo me ataque, sobre todo con ese mejor amigo que tengo yo que siempre esta buscando embarrarme de nieve la cara – dije mirándolo rayado recordando la ultima vez que había nevado hacia unas dos semanas, cuando estaba en la cafetería sonriente por haberme salvado de la guerra de nieve llego el en todo su esplendor y me lanzo una bola de nieve en toda la cara, ese día no le hable hasta que se puso de rodillas y me pidió perdón, entonces lo perdone y bah ya saben lo que sigue

Lo siento Bella ya me habías perdonado por eso, o debo volverme a arrodillar – pregunto Jake levantándose de su asiento, estuve a punto de sentarlo de un golpe pero fue demasiado rápido, se arrodillo frente a mi como en pose de pedir matrimonio y tomo mi mano izquierda entre las suyas, en el mismo momento en que hizo eso todos los chicos del salón nos voltearon a ver, incluyéndolo a El y a su hermano el cual sonreía con gracia, yo solo pude taparme la cara con una mano pues estaba segura de que estaba mas roja que un jitomate

Jake levántate de ahí ahora mismo si no quieres quedar eunuco – dije entre dientes mirándolo con toda la ira del mundo, el suspiro como aquel que rechazan y se levanto con desanimo, todo el mundo empezó a abuchearme y yo solo suspire mientras negaba con la cabeza – ves lo que provocas, **cariño** – dije resaltando la palabra cariño a lo que el se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para mirar a los demás

No se preocupen, nos casaremos mañana en las Vegas – dijo Jake en tono de burla guiñándole el ojo a Edward, el cual gruño de repente pero se dio la vuelta sin mirar a nadie, mientras su hermano se burlaba de el, pero y a ese que mosca le pico, me encogí de hombros y me dedique a hacer garabatos en mi cuaderno

Que haces? – dijo Jake mirando mi cuaderno, puse mi mano en su cara y lo empuje para que saliera de mis apuntes

No seas metido - dije mirándolo mal, el hizo carita de ternero degollado pero también se dedico a los suyo, suspire mientras empezaba a pensar en como haría la carta del concurso para este año, porque siempre, por tradición o yo que se, cada año en el instituto abrían un concurso de la mejor carta que combinara la época con el amor, y cada año por tradición yo Em dedicaba a hacer una carta para Edward, carta que nunca recibía pues era para el concurso únicamente, cada año le expresaba mi amor y todo lo que sentía por el, y cada año firmaba como B.S. y este año no iba a cambiar mi tradición, estaba pensando en inspirarme en algo diferente, algo que demostrara lo que deseaba con toda mi alma, que todo lo que yo quería siempre era el, que el era lo que yo deseaba, empecé a imaginarme todo lo que pasaría si el me amara también pero una voz transmitida por los parlantes interrumpió mi ensoñación

Hola chicos, por hoy no tendrán clase de Biología, pues el profesor a faltado al instituto hoy, pásenla bien – la suave y dulce voz de Renesme sonó por los parlantes dejando completamente embobado a mi mejor amigo, Sonreí, Jake estaba mas que embobado con la bella Renesme, pero nunca se había decidido a hablarle

Necesitas un balde para tu baba Jakie? – ple pregunte mirándolo burlonamente, el bufo pero cerro su boca al instante, y muy disimuladamente se seco los labios, eso era demasiado para mi, empecé a reírme con toda la gana del mundo, Jake era único, un único payaso

Deja de burlarte de mi Bellita – dijo Jake mirándome mal, me reí de nuevo por lo bajo hasta que pude controlarme por fin

Siento reírme Jake pero es que resultaste tan jodidamente cómico que… Jajaja no puedo evitarlo, lo siento hermano – dije mirándolo mientras le sonreía y me reía al mismo tiempo, el bufo y recostó su mentón en sus dos brazos unidos sobre la mesa, suspire y saque de mi mochila la hoja de color morado con aroma a fresas que usaba para hacer las cartas del concurso, algo chispeo en los ojos de Jake y me miro fijamente mientras ponía la hoja sobre mi cuaderno y empezaba a desahogarme y a escribir todo lo que sentía, combinándolo a la perfección con la época de Navidad, esta vez me había esmerado mas en la carta, tanto que cuando sonó el timbre me sobresalte, porque estaba completamente dedicada a que la carta quedara perfecta, me levante de mi silla y tome mi mochila, doble la carta en tres y le puse mis iníciales abajo

Vamos a dejarla en el buzón y luego tu te vas a tu clase de trigonometría – dije haciendo una mueca, gracias al cielo que nos habían dado a elegir, yo había elegido Literatura porque odiaba la Trigonometría y Jake había elegido Trigonometría porque Renesme se había inscrito en esa – y yo me iré a Literatura – dije sonriendo, esperando a compartir asiento con el, poder respirar su perfume de lejos, aquella esencia que me idiotizaba por completo, caminamos hasta el buzón y metí la carta por la ranura de este, de tal forma que quedo justo a la vista – Maldición – dije mirándola, Jake volteo a verme y sonrió

Nena, nadie la sacara de ahí, vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde – dijo mientras me arrastraba por el pasillo, esperaba que eso fuera verdad, si no, estaría muerta

ANONIMO'S POV:

Me acerque al buzón cuando ese par se perdieron de vista, cuando lo mire ahí estaba la carta, en el papel morado que me habían dicho, escrita con lapicero plateado, así que era cierto, esa don nadie si escribía cartas como la que me mostro Jessica la otra vez, vaya uno a saber de donde la habrá sacado, pero lo importante es que había una nueva, abrí el candado del buzón con la punta de mi ganchito y este hizo clic y se abrió, saque la carta y la metí en mi mochila

No sabes lo que te espera mugrosa nerd, nadie, absolutamente nadie, le escribe cartas de amor a mi Eddy

BELLA'S POV:

Llegamos a clase sin retraso, el siguió derecho y entro en el otro salón mientras yo entraba en el mío, Edward como siempre ya estaba en su lugar inclinado sobre su cuaderno escribiendo algo con su pulcra caligrafía que era hermosa y hubiera seguido contemplando aquella obra perfecta si no hubiera llegado la rubia descerebrada corriendo y me hubiera empujado haciéndome caer

Ups, Nerd fíjate – me dijo con su voz chillona y molesta, gruñi por lo bajo, recogí mis cosa y me levante, me senté en mi lugar al lado del adonis que estaba hablando con la rubia hueca, bufe de nuevo y saque mi cuaderno de Literatura, habíamos estado hablando sobre Cumbres Borrascosas, amaba aquella historia, el loco amor de Heatcliff y el egoísmo maldito de Katherine, que los había puesto en el problemas mas grande del mundo, colmando de sufrimientos a Heatcliff, Dios, aquella historia la había leído miles de veces y nunca me cansaría de hacerlo, la profesora, Ms. Swart llego pronto a clase y exigió el orden obligando a la rubia hueca a sentarse en su lugar, en la ultima fila

Hoy vamos a hablar sobre un nuevo libro que leí hace unos días, aunque no esta entre vuestros libros de lectura quisiera compartirles algo de ello, se llama Torment, El segundo libro de la saga el Poder de las Sombras, escrito por Lauren Kate – nos dijo la profesora mostrándonos a todo la curiosa portada del libro, la chica, de piel blanca llevaba un vestido negro que contrarrestaba con su piel y estaba de espaldas sujetándose el cabello con desesperación, suspire, al parecer esta chica iba a sufrir pero quería escucharlo

Bueno es el prologo, se que al principio les parecerá un poco confuso, pero enserio espero que les guste, ahora pongan atención: Infierno en la tierra. Eso es para Luce estar separada de su novio ángel caído, Daniel. Tardaron una eternidad para encontrarse, pero ahora él le ha dicho que debe irse. Solo lo suficiente para cazar a los Rechazados inmortales que quieren matar a Luce. Daniel la lleva a Luce a Shoreline, una escuela en la rocosa costa de California con estudiantes inusualmente dotados: Nephilim, los hijos de los ángeles caídos y los seres humanos. En Shoreline, Luce aprende lo que las sombras son, y cómo puede utilizarlas como ventanas para sus vidas anteriores. Sin embargo, cada vez que Luce aprende mas, más sospecha que Daniel no le ha contado todo. Está escondiendo algo, algo peligroso. – termino de decir la profesora con tono dramático, el pequeño prologo me daba algo a entender, era una historia fantasiosa, irreal, pero al parecer los sentimientos de estos personajes podían ser realmente fuertes – ahora les voy a leer un párrafo de un capitulo que se llama Dieciocho Días y dice así : Ella echó a correr hacia él. En un segundo, sus brazos estaban a su alrededor, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, y Luce dejó escapar el más largo y profundo suspiro. Su boca encontró la suya y se hundieron en un beso. Ella se relajó feliz en sus brazos. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero había una parte de ella que se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a verlo, si todo lo sucedido podría haber sido un sueño. El amor que sentía, el amor recíproco de Daniel, todo aún se sentía surrealista. Seguían atrapados en un beso, Luce apretando ligeramente su bíceps. No era un sueño. Por primera vez desde hacía no sabía cuánto tiempo, se sentía en casa.

—Estás aquí —le susurró él al oído.

—Estás aquí.

—Los dos estamos aquí.

Se rieron y siguieron besándose, comiendo cada pedacito de dulce torpeza por verse de nuevo. – termino la profesora sonriendo, suspire, el amor en cada una de esas palabras era tan palpable que me recordaba a…, voltee levemente mi rostro para poder verle, y descubrí que el también me miraba a mi, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con algo que no supe descifrar y su intensa mirada me envolvía por completo, suspire y voltee mi rostro, de seguro estaba pensando en la chica esta que le gusta, por la que su hermano lo molesta siempre, claro, se imaginaba que fuera ella la que estuviera ahí y no yo

Vaya – susurro alguien con voz melosa en la parte de atrás, adivinen quien?, exacto, Tanya

Que te pareció la lectura? – dijo la profesora mirándola, a ella a veces parecía desagradarle tanto como a mi que la tonta de Tanya aportara en esa clase, era en verdad estúpida

Pues bonita porque los dos se aman mucho como mi Eddy y yo – dijo Tanya con voz melosa mirando a Edward, el cual tenia una notable cara de asco, pero intentaba disimularla, me reí por lo bajo mientras veía a la profesora rodar los ojos, ven a lo que me refiero, sus aportes no sirven de nada

La historia es mas un Drama que un Romance, aunque la chica esta muy enamorada de Daniel, Luce parece reconocer que hay cosas en las que ella puede ayudar, no quiere ser la damisela que rescatan, ella quiere ser parte de la guerra – dije mirando a la profesora la cual asintió complacida

Excelente observación Isabella – dijo la profesora mirándome sonriente, asentí con agradecimiento

Bueno, por ahora pueden dedicarse a leer el capitulo completo de esa historia que me dedique a fotocopiar para ustedes, por mesa, espero que les guste – dijo mirándonos a todos mientras repartía las hojas en cada mesa, le sonreí amablemente cuando me entrego la mía, entonces note que solo era una por mesa y que debía compartirla con El

Si quieres léela tu primero y luego me la das – dijo mirándome mientras sacaba sus audífonos y se recostaba en la mesa para escuchar música, bufe, que tonta fui al pensar que el quería compartir la lectura conmigo, cuando termine de leer el capitulo me di cuenta de que mi observación había sido acertada, la historia tenia Drama por todos lados, pero había algo en Luce con lo que me identificaba, la intensidad de su amor, las ganas de luchar por si misma y por el amor que tiene por Daniel, entonces me di cuenta de que no nos parecíamos en absoluto, yo nunca lucharía por Edward, es mas, seria como causa perdida, empuje las hojas hacia el cuando termine, y me puse a hacer un resumen de lo que había leído en mi cuaderno dando mi opinión también, pronto el timbre sonó y Sali de ahí corriendo, y justo cuando llegue a la puerta ya tenia a Jake esperándome, salimos juntos de ahí rumbo a la cafetería, entonces recordé que nevaba, mire a Jake alarmada y Sali corriendo de ahí

NO HUYAS! – grito Jake desde detrás mío pero yo ya había logrado ponerme a salvo en la cafetería, compre un sándwich de queso asado y limonada y corrí hasta mi rincón de seguridad, la ultima mesa en el rincón derecho de la cafetería, ahí nadie me veía y tenia el privilegio de comer en paz y para cuando Jake llegara, la nieve se derretiría en sus manos antes de llegar a mi mesa, sonreí y le di un mordisco a mi sándwich mientras comía con tranquilidad, pronto llego el con cara triste haciendo pucheros, le sonreí y comí mi sándwich, así estuvo el resto de la mañana, los dos estábamos juntos, el me hacia reír, a veces yo me reía de el, y así, cuando el timbre final sonó, el se fue en su moto a la Push y yo me fui en mi trasto a la casa, hice mis tareas, cocine la cena, lasaña mixta e hice natilla y Sali a comprar unos cuantos bastones de dulce que darle a Jake, cuando Charlie llego, cenamos juntos, el comió natilla y yo me subí para acostarme a dormir, tan pronto como mi cabeza toco la almohada fui arrastrada por Morfeo a mis sueños con Edward

…

El despertador sonó de nuevo y mi aburrida rutina comenzaba, desayune, me bañe, y me vestí, esta vez use mi blusa azul favorita que tenia un estampado de una flor morada y cuello en V, un jean negro y unas baletas negras con apliques azules, cuando estuve lista tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras, me subí a mi Chevy y conduje hasta el instituto, me baje y camine arrastrando mis pies hasta la puerta donde Jake me esperaba

Que tienes princesa? – me pregunto después de abrazarme como siempre lo hacia, pero esta ves no me había soltado, seguía envuelta en sus brazos, abrazada firmemente a su musculoso pecho

Estoy aburrida – dije, el bufo, como diciendo, casi siempre lo estas, le sonreí y acaricie su pecho – vaya has estado haciendo pesas, alguien quiere conquistar a la pequeña Renesme – dije canturreando, el solo se rio, sentí como alguien nos miraba así que voltee mi rostro en esa dirección, y ahí estaba El, taladrándonos con la mirada, de unas semanas hacia acá había notado que el nos miraba con frecuencia, fruncí el ceño y volví a mirar a Jake intentando tranquilizarme, el me descolocaba por completo, Jake acerco su rostro al mío quedando a centímetros, aspire con sorpresa y el solo negó

No planeo besarte, pero no has notado que El Sr. Perfecto nos mira? – susurro Jake, asentí y lo mire de nuevo de reojo, y ahí seguía el, en la misma posición tensa, su hermano Emmett le dio un golpe en el hombro a lo que el le miro y los dos se fueron, suspire de nuevo aliviada, no me había dado cuenta de que yo también me había tensado por lo que mis músculos dolían un poco

Vamos a clase – dije separándome de el y tomando su mano mientras entrabamos al instituto, el y yo caminamos juntos hasta nuestra clase de Idiomas, nos habíamos escrito en Italiano, en realidad no fue muy divertida que digamos, unas cuantas preguntas simples, un examen, en el que Jake me copio casi todo porque no entendía por estar mirando a Renesme, aunque no lo culpo, se le nota que bota la baba por ella, y ella también, solo que los dos son un par de bobos demasiado tímidos como para invitarse a salir, creo que mas fácil Reni, como le digo de cariño, lo invita a salir a el antes de que Jake a ella, cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la clase, Sali corriendo de ahí rumbo a Literatura, estaba muy emocionada por preguntarle a la profesora que tal le había parecido mi carta, ella y la directora escogían la carta ganadora, llegue antes de tiempo a clase con la suerte de que la profesora ya estaba

Ms Swart - dije acercándome a ella a lo que ella volteo y me sonrió

Bella – dijo con alegría, entonces note que no había nadie mas en el salón por lo cual sonreí

Lo siento, Lisa no había notado que no había nadie mas – dije sonriéndole, ella se rio y se acerco a mi

Bella hay algo que quiero preguntarte – dijo Lisa mirándome fijamente, a lo que asentí preocupada, ella estaba serio – Porque no participaste del concurso este año? – eso me descoloco

Como? – dije mirándola confusa, pensando lo peor, que tal si se habían llevado mi carta, yo le dije a Jake pero el no me hizo caso

Pues si ayer revise todas las cartas y no estaba la tuya – ay por Dios, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y sentí que se me iba la respiración, habían robado mi carta, pero, Diablos, no, no, no, mi sueño había sido solo un sueño cierto, Dios no

Yo….Yo si hice la carta…la deje en el buzón…ayer – susurre sin aliento, entonces la profesora entendió mi reacción, su cara se torno pálida, la profesora siempre leía mi carta, y le parecía que mi amor por Edward era profundo e intenso, ella sabia que si esa carta caía en malas manos, yo estaba perdida

No! Diablos esto no puede estar pasándome – grite con histeria mientras daba vueltas sobre mi eje, Dios no!, el timbre sonó y los alumnos empezaron a llegar, pero Lisa y yo seguíamos pálidas, pensando en lo que sucedería si esa carta se publicara, la profesora de Literatura se había vuelto mi amiga, mi confidente, ella sonreía cada vez que me encontraba descolocada mirando a Edward, ella sabia que si esa carta llegaba a ser publicada por alguien, yo me moriría de vergüenza, Literalmente

Isabella, que piensas hacer? – pregunto la profesora mirándome fijamente, con el pánico dilatando sus pupilas, entonces concentro su mirada en algo detrás de mi, era El, cuando me di la vuelta para mirarlo el también me miro, su mirada se marco por el enojo y el desprecio y el odio, aquello fueron dagas ardientes mutilando mi corazón, el ya me odiaba sin conocerme si llegaba a escuchar lo que escribía en esa carta, aquello fue lo ultimo que necesite para desplomarme, caí sobre mis rodillas mientras temblaba con desesperación, la profesora se acerco a mi y me levanto como pudo, me saco del salón y me llevo hasta la enfermería, cuando la enfermera me vio ayudo a Lisa y me tendieron en la cama mientras la enfermera me preparaba un te de manzanilla para los nervios

Bella – susurro la profesora para captar mi atención, la mire, aun temblaba, no podía controlarme, las lagrimas empezaron a salir solas de mis ojos

Llama a Jake, Lisa por favor – dije mirándola suplicante, ella asintió y fue hasta el altavoz del instituto, le paso la nota a Reni la cual asintió

Jacob Black es solicitado en Enfermería – susurro Reni por el micrófono, Jake estuvo a mi lado en menos de un minuto, cuando le conté lo que sucedió la culpa rayo por sus ojos

Lo siento Bella – dijo mirándome con preocupación, negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que no era su culpa, el me abrazo y en sus brazos llore hasta quedar seca

EDWARD'S POV: (N/A: si lo se todas quieren saber que piensa Ed sobre Belly )

Estaba ardiendo en celos, había tenido que ver su cursi buenos días hoy, ver como el la abrazaba contra si, y ella lo acariciaba y le sonreía, aquello me quemaba por dentro, no sabia como me había enamorado de esa chica, había llegado a amarla de una forma totalmente irracional e ilógica, ella y yo no habíamos cruzado mas de frase y media, pero amaba su voz, la forma en que se sonrojaba, la forma en la que sonreía, incluso su forma de caminar, amaba todo de ella, de una forma loca y enfermiza, Emmett me molestaba siempre por ello, se reía de mis celos inútiles, y me decía que cuando tendría los pantalones de hablarle, yo solo le decía que ella ya tenia novio, y entonces su risa paraba y el contestaba, las cosas no son lo que parecen Ed, y aquello me frustraba, cada vez que decía esa tétrica frase se marchaba y después no podía volver a retomar el tema, pero hoy solo había reconfirmado que el y ella eran novios, y que se amaban, la forma en que ella le sonreía a ese chucho, la forma en que acariciaba su pecho, sus caras tan cerca, el solo recuerdo me quemaba por dentro, por lo que decidí entrar y evitarla, fui a mi clase de Aritmética, y estuve ahí hasta que el timbre sonó, luego tenia Literatura, con ella, estar sentado a su lado era un martirio, sentir su delicioso olor a fresas inundar mi espacio, su lindo y sedoso cabello castaño y sus hermosos ojos chocolate, su hermoso cuerpo generalmente vestido por color morado, lo que me daba a entender que amaba ese color, ella, toda ella, cerca de mi, era un martirio completo, me mataba tenerla tan cerca y no poder abrazarla, sentirla a mi lado, besar sus labios rosas que se tornaban casi irresistibles cuando ella mordía su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo, cuando llegue a la clase de Literatura ella ya estaba ahí conversando con la profesora al parecer, pero lo que me impresiono no fue eso, las dos estaban tan blancas como el papel, y los ojos de Bella, como prefería que la llamasen, lloroseaban, si, no leyeron mal, la chica de la cual estoy secretamente enamorado es Bella Swan, nada mas ni nada menos que la Nerd de la clase, mi corazón se estremeció por dentro, ella estaba triste, estaba llorando, pero no pude evitar mirarla con odio y desprecio, imaginarla en los brazos de aquel perro me daba ira y me despojaba de cualquier sentimiento de amor que tuviera hacia ella, mi cuerpo y mi corazón la reclamaban como mía, pero mi razón me recordaba que ella ya tenia dueño, seguí mi camino sin detenerme a preguntarle que le pasaba, cuando me senté en mi silla note que ella se había derrumbado, estaba en el suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba y temblaba de una forma alarmante, la profesora se la llevo a lo que supongo fue la enfermería, pero la voz de Renesme me confirmo después donde estaba exactamente

Jacob Black es solicitado en Enfermería – aquello hizo hervir mi sangre de nuevo, mi hermanita Alice se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano, la mire confuso entonces ella suspiro

Estabas temblando de la ira casi tanto como Isabella cuando se puso a llorar y nadie hizo nada por ella – dijo recriminándome, suspire, Alice y Em sabían que Bella me encantaba, pero ninguno de ellos dos entendía que ella YA TENIA DUEÑO y que yo no podía hacer nada contra eso

Que no lo entiendes Alice, no lo acabas de escuchar y no te lo confirma, ella y Black son novios – dije mirándola con todo el sufrimiento que esa frase me producía, ella suspiro con resignación y negó con su cabeza

No crees que tal vez lo llamaron a el porque es el único amigo que Isabella tiene, no crees que puede ser por eso – dijo Alice como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo, una chispa de esperanza se encendió dentro de mi, pero no di muestras de ello, me limite a colocarme mis audífonos y a ignorar de manera grosera a mi hermanita, ella suspiro de nuevo y se fue a su asiento, la profesora llego unos minutos después…sin Bella

Bueno, les daré a todos ustedes una copia del segundo capitulo de la historia que leyeron ayer, registren un resumen de los dos capítulos en su cuaderno por favor – nos dijo la profesora, y aunque estaba menos pálida, la preocupación se notaba en sus facciones, cuando paso por mi pupitre dejo la hoja con rapidez y ya se iba a marchar pero la tome de la mano e hice que se devolviera, en ese momento todo el mundo dirigió su mirada a mi agarre, la profesora era joven y bonita, pero era mona, y yo las prefería morenas

Lo siento Profesora, pero me puede decir que paso con Isabella? – le pregunte en voz baja para que nadie mas escuchara, ella me miro con atención

Te importa en realidad – susurro a la defensiva, me asombre por eso, al parecer la profesora e Isabella se llevaban mejor de lo que yo creía

Más de lo que se imagina profesora – dije mirándola con seriedad, intentando transmitirle por la mirada todo lo que amaba a Bella y lo preocupado que estaba por ella, al parecer eso la hizo relajarse, suspiro y me miro de nuevo

Esta estresada porque perdió algo que es muy valioso para ella, es algo así como una carta de amor que hacia siempre para el concurso, pero esta vez no llego al concurso, teme que este en malas manos y que sea publicada, sobre todo esta angustiada porque el chico que le gusta se de cuenta y la desprecie mas de lo que ya lo hace – susurro la profesora y con esas enredadas palabras se solo de mi agarre con brusquedad y fue a sentarse a su mesa, aquello me dejaba en claro que el chucho y ella no eran novios, pero si había alguien, devuelta a los celos…

BELLA´S POV:

Después de que me calme pude irme de la enfermería, Lisa se había ido hacia unos minutos, porque debía terminar de impartir sus clases, además, ella sabia que me dejaba en buenas manos, cuando salimos Jake volvió a mirarme con culpa pero yo solo bese su mejilla dándole a entender que no era su culpa, que las cosas siempre suceden por algo, pero estaba que me moría de la angustia porque este año mi carta estaba mas intensa que nunca, solo pensar que el podía llegar a recibirla me mataba por dentro, el timbre del fin de clases sonó estruendosamente, Jake me tomo de la cintura y me aparto de ahí, yéndonos hacia el bosque

Tienes que calmarte cariño encontraremos esa carta – dijo Jake mirándome con toda la seguridad en sus ojos, lo que me calmo a mi y me infundio la seguridad de la que el estaba lleno

Okey - dije mirándolo, el me sonrió y dejo un beso en mi frente como señal de todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí contigo, le sonreí y avanzamos por los pasillos y entonces vi lo que menos quería ver, Tanya estaba en una improvisada tarima, con mi carta entre sus manos, y lo peor de la escena, un micrófono ante ella, la escena me produjo ira y nauseas a la vez, algo tan puro y significativo para mi estaba en sus asquerosas garras de perra maldita, empecé a temblar de ira pero esta vez ya mas controladamente, la mano de Jake acariciaba mi espalda, entonces Tanya con su voz de venenosa serpiente empezó a hablar

Los invito a reunirse a todos a mi alrededor estoy a punto de leerles la carta que probablemente hubiera ganado el concurso, si yo no la hubiera tomado prestada claro – susurro con malicia frente al micrófono y sus secuaces huecas se rieron de aquel chiste estúpido, Jake solo rodo los ojos, pero la gente se fue amontonando frente a la tarima, incluyéndolo a el

Bueno, esta carta dice así: la vida me ha enseñado que las cosas no son fáciles, hay que luchar, guerrear por lo que uno quiere, esta vez me duele decir que no tengo el valor para luchar por ti – susurro volviendo su voz melosa en el momento en el que mi nota empezaba, que su voz venenosa leyera aquella carta en la que me expresaba era horrible para mi, pero sabia que tampoco tenia el valor de ir hasta ella y arrancársela de la mano, estaba en shock, y Jake no haría nada para lastimarme por lo que prefería estar a mi lado, siendo mi soporte – en esta época del año, la gente va sonriendo por los pasillos, entregándose bastoncillos de dulces, amor y alegría flotan por el aire, que se vuelve hasta un poco rosa y los adornos de navidad inundan el pasillo, las canciones, los niños alegres que corren de calle en calle, todo aquello representa una felicidad absoluta de la que gracias a tu desprecio no soy parte, he aprendido a quererte a amarte sin siquiera esperarlo, sin siquiera tener indicios de que tu sientas lo mismo por mi, cada vez que tus miradas están inundadas de desprecio y odio es como si me arrancaras un pedacito de alma, lento y tortuoso, sentirte después tan cerca de mi que podría tocarte si moviera mi mano, pero saber que tu odio me rebota es como un martirio infernal, y me he dado cuenta de que mi amor cada día crece mas y mas, se vuelve mas intenso y profundo, porque aprendí a amar todo de ti, tus sonrisas que nunca son dirigidas a mi, sobre todo aquella sonrisa torcida que solo tu logras, tus ojos esmeralda que a veces parecen negros curtidos por aquel sentimiento de odio hacia mi, tu cabello despeinado que parece indomable pero sedoso a la vez, y por ultimo aquel cuerpo celestial que parece esculpido por los propios ángeles – en este momento Tanya empezaba a escupir las palabra con odio y desprecio, mientras mi corazón moría lentamente con el dolor de una cruel tortura, estaba pegada al suelo y por mas que quería huir de ahí no podía hacerlo, no lo lograba – todo en ti es perfecto, maravilloso, y quien soy yo a tu lado, una chica mas, normal, simple, sencilla, no soy nadie, nada, entonces, cuales son las posibilidades que una persona tan perfecta como tu se fije en mi, aquella chica que no vale nada, creo que preferirías comer tu mano antes de salir conmigo, ni por casualidad, y no se si me imagine aquel chico que me rescato de mis encuentros diarios con el suelo, aquel primer día de clases, pero prefiero quedarme con el recuerdo de aquel chico amable, que con el que me encuentro todos los días a mi lado en Literatura – aquella frase me condeno, los chicos que estaban en mi clase de literatura empezaron a mirarse el uno al otro, aun no sabían de quien hablaba, ni quien hablaba, pero se darían cuenta demasiado pronto – y volviendo a la época, todos están tan entusiasmados, sobre todo por el baile de navidad que se aproxima – esta vez los alumnos interrumpieron a Tanya, vitoreando – al que por lógicas razones, tampoco asistiré este año – y entonces, todos abuchearon – sobre todo, se la pasan haciendo deseos al viento, dejando ir globos con helio que tienen pegados cartas que expresan sus deseos, y hoy he pensado en creer en la misma tradición, porque hasta hoy me he dado cuenta que silenciosamente, Todo Lo Que Quiero Para Navidad Eres Tu, mi único deseo, Edward Cullen – Tanya sonrió cuando termino aquella frase, entonces todos los que estaban en la clase entendieron, y me miraron fijamente, pero la única mirada que me importaba era la suya, aquella mirada que me atravesaba, aunque no tenia ánimos de confirmar el odio incrementado, las caricias en mis espalda aumentaron, y Jake me abrazo con protección, mirando mal a todo el que me miraba – y firman como B.S., a poco no saben quien es, o pues es nada mas y nada menos que la asquerosa nerd Isabella Swan – escuche los griticos de asombro e indignación, suspire, mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos, todo el mundo me miraba y se reía – estoy de acuerdo en algo contigo Nerd, no eres Nada, Ni Nadie – entonces no lo soporte mas, me deshice del agarre de Jake y corrí como pude, entre en el primer cuarto que vi, el cuarto de arte, estuve a punto de reírme con ironía pero me sentía horrible, corrí hasta el rincón y empecé a llorar descontroladamente, entonces sentí como se abría la puerta, escuche sus pasos, pero no quise mirarlo, el se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado

Bella – susurro su voz suave, justo como en mis sueños, y aquello dolió de una forma impresionante, nunca pensé sentir un dolor como ese, pero no podía con ello

Que quieres, porque no te vas y te burlas con tus amigotes como todos los demás, púdrete Cullen – dije mirándolo mal a lo que el negó con la cabeza y tomo una de mis manos entre la suya, me estremecí, su roce era electrizante

No me iré hasta que me escuches, si después de lo que te diga quieres que me vaya – susurro y entonces lo mire a los ojos, algo de dolor cruzaba por su mirada, pero también en el trasfondo notaba alegría, quizás demasiada – Bella lo que decía esa carta es impresionante, que me quieres, tu, estuve mirándote siempre en silencio, siempre estabas con el chucho ese pero entonces comprendí que el era tu único amigo, bueno, en realidad mi hermana Alice me lo restregó en la cara, eso me dio esperanzas y hoy cuando esa rubia oxigenada ha leído tu carta frente a todo el alumnado me ha dado la oportunidad que siempre estuve esperando Bella, te amo, TE AMO – termino gritando, no sabia que hacer, si pegarle o besarlo, no sabia si confiar, pero entonces mi corazón me pidió que confiara, y vamos, yo no me iba a hacer la rogada quería estar con el para toda la vida

Como sabes mi nombre? – le pregunte mirándole, eso era indicio de que el me prestaba atención

Se que prefieres que te digan Bella aunque no entiendo porque, tu nombre es hermoso, MI Isabella – susurro, entonces sonreí, me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios, el sonrió y empezó a acercar su cara a la mía, lentamente, mirándome a los ojos, mientras el amor brotaba de ellos, estaba eufórica, entonces sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad, lentamente, con amor, las cosas empezaron a subir de tono, subí mis manos a su cuello y hale suavemente su cabello, entonces el se apodero de mi cintura

Perfecta – susurro sobre mis labios, sonreí y seguí besándolo con fiereza, el apretaba mis cintura con mas fuerza cada vez, sonreí sobre sus labios y baje por sus cuello delineando su mandíbula, cuando llegue a su cuello lo mordí y empecé a lamerlo con presión, el gimió profundamente y luego gruño, me halo del pelo con fiereza y me mordió en el cuello, gemí tan bien

Mía – gruño con posesión sobre mi cuello, me reí frente a eso – no sabes cuanto espere por decir que eres mía, solo mía – susurro en mi oído, aquello me derritió el corazón, me separe de el y le sonreí, el seco mis lagrimas con sus manos y se levanto y luego me ayudo a levantarme, me tomo de la cintura y me beso en la frente – salgamos, tengo alguien a quien agradecerle – me susurro en el oído, le sonreí y salimos juntos del salón, todo el mundo empezó a mirarnos, para cuando llegamos allá Tanya estaba celebrando con sus secuaces

Tanya – llame yo, ella se dio la vuelta y nos miro, primero sin comprender, luego repaso con su mirada el firme agarre de Edward en mi cintura y el odio centello en sus pupilas

Que demonios significa eso? – chillo, me reí de su desesperación, tomate esta, PERRA

Bueno, en realidad solo venia a agradecerte que hayas leído la carta, si no, estoy seguro que Bella no habría tenido el valor para decírmelo, y yo nunca le habría dicho que la amo igual – dijo sonriente mi novio, ay eso casi me saca de casillas, ay pero esperen el nunca me dijo que si queríamos ser novios, pero como si Ed me leyera la mente, completo – y si no, no seria mi novia – termino de decir mirándome solo a mi, por lo que me sonroje y baje la mirada, el alzo mi rostro y me beso castamente en los labios, los gritos de asombro fueron generales, Tanya gritaba de histeria pero nosotros no le prestábamos atención, Ed bajo su mano a mi espalda y empezó a guiarme hacia afuera cuando llegamos a su auto el me sonrió y me acorralo contra el auto

Ahora que se que me amas no te dejare ir nunca – susurro en mi oído sensualmente, le sonreí y alce mi mano para acariciar su mejilla

Puedo decir lo mismo, seremos prisioneros el uno del otro te parece? – le sonreí, el se rio y me beso

Eso puedes apostarlo – susurro antes de besarme profundamente, y en sus labios me perdí, un beso que sellaba la promesa de estar juntos por siempre y para siempre, la navidad fue mágica, y mi deseo de navidad se cumplió, estaríamos juntos, por el resto de nuestra vida


End file.
